sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Caspia
:This article refers to the physical star system of '''Caspia'. While it may encompass some information detailing the history or culture of the Caspians, any information regarding the government, military, economy, or sociology of Caspia can be found at Caspian Democratic Union.'' Situated in a swatch of the Mid-Rim amongst well-known neighbors, the Caspian System (or Pool of Wind from Sarian) finds itself at the crossroads of galactic activity. It is in close proximity to the Perlemian Trade Route, one of the six major spines of intergalactic commerce. But, this system is much like several systems in this region, rife with asteroid fields and evidence of astronomic chaos, such that whole systems can lie hidden for centuries. Because of this dichotomy, Caspia has languished in relative obscurity until recent times, only to develop and diversify at a nearly exponential rate into a galactic identity. Nearly 10 billion beings form the citizenry of this system, with racial diversity comprised of primarily Sarians, Humans, Near-humans, and a dozen other races of distinction. When referring to a citizen of Caspia, one uses the name "Sarian" for the actual Sarian people, while "Caspian" refers to all non-Sarian citizens. There is little to no animosity between Sarians and those of offworld descent, save a few specific instances. For the most part, Caspia is a very affable and accomodating star system. Location, Location, Location Because it is seated in a region of space choked thoroughly with astronomic chaos so as to make charting it an ordeal, Caspia was allowed to remain largely undisturbed for well over 20,000 years. There are no galactic records, kept by any of the thousands of races, indicating a visit to its location. It does lie somewhat close to the Perlemian Trade Route, but surrounding space is so saturated by asteroid fields, nebulae, and other hazards that any traffic would best keep to the known routes. A great deal has been made of its relative proximity to the Si'Klaata Cluster, the "jewel" of the Hutt dominion. Indeed, a few in Hutt Space are mildly annoyed that such a productive, lucrative, and powerful system managed to elude discovery through the ages, and that it wasn't promptly "influenced" by the Hutts earlier in its existance. Nearly every other system or race in the region has been indentured into service of the Hutts, and while the Hutts have given up actively trying to assimilate Caspia, there are frequent attempts at subversion, such as impressing Caspian starship crews if they wander into Hutt Space without adequate protection, or "reclamation actions" undertaken by Hutt enforcers upon Caspian industries that employ a race under the "sovereign rule or contract" of the great gastropods. While the system has benefited from isolation, it's also a bit behind, in terms of such advances in medicene, communication, and luxury, that the rest of the galaxy takes for granted. Certain technologies are lacking from the scene. Although the Sarians and "original" Caspians have made do rather well, often developing unique technologies to fill the gap, more and more offworld influences and amenities are filtering their way into Caspia during the current times, and this is an ever-present basis of tension in such a unique star system. A Restless Heart Beating at the heart of this system is an exceptionally dynamic star. Solus, while being a class G star, is far from stable and predictable, often prone to spats and fits. Solar flares and ion storms erupt from Solus without warning. Solar wind actually gusts and changes velocities with no premonition. Several astronomers now speculate that Solus is one of the chief factors as to why this system lay untouched for so long — no one in their right mind figured this system could, or would, support life, based on the seeming instability of its star. Full of Space Caspia is a rather cramped little system, with five planetary bodies in orbit and over thirty moons. Two asteroid belts receive most of the blame, though, for filling the system. The Tudedythiceon Belt (or Wall of Tumbling Teeth) lies between the inner terrestial planets and Kichnar, presenting a treacherous challenge to intersystem navigation. The Ormecai Belt (or Icy Mist of Blades) is far more elegant and beautiful, comprised of billions of compressed ice chunks, enveloping the perimeter of the system. See Related *Krittain *Yariz *Rautheran System Category:Star_Systems